


Just Another Crappy Monday

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But really Teen Wolf, Derek is a Failwolf at doing laundry, Derek's tight jeans, Episode 3.01 kinda, Gen, It all in fun, RIP Camaro, crack (ish), more Derek in tight anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills had the crappiest laundromats on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Crappy Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Another LJ challenge fic for Beacon Hills. Beta Read and sheepishly handed back by killparakat

Beacon Hills had the crappiest laundromats on the planet. If Stiles was right, and there was supernatural bull shit everywhere, Derek was convinced the Wash n' Wear on Vine and Main was housing some type of poltergeist. It really was the only way he could explain what happened to his jeans.

Pulling them out of the washing machine, Derek felt the fabric was still hot to the touch. They were washed in hot water, even though he made sure the dial was on cold; still on cold, in fact. He was going to have to toss them in the dryer, even though he knew he shouldn't, but he didn't have time to let them dry naturally. His cell phone had been ringing off the hook for the last twenty minutes, all from the same number, and he hadn't heard from Isaac at all.

Praying he wasn't wreaking one of his rare pairs of pants, Derek tossed them into the dryer before folding the rest of his dried clothes and putting the laundry in the car. God, he missed his Camaro. Knowing he had about ten more minutes before the last pair was dry, Derek pulled up the voicemail on his phone. 

He had three voice mails from Melissa McCall. She must have been using a hospital line phone since it was not the cell number she gave him at the beginning of the summer. 

_Derek, you need to get down here! Isaac was brought into the hospital this morning._

_Derek, they want to operate on Isaac. I pushed him back, but they saw his injuries when he came in and they look bad for, you know, a_ teenager _. He's on the third floor._

_I just checked on him and he's almost healed. Problem is, I can't sneak him out, Derek. Sheriff Stilinski has a Deputy stationed in the hall. I'm going to call Scott out of school if I don't hear from you!_

Crap. Pulling the jeans out of the dryer, Derek used the unisex single bathroom to change out of his holy sweats and into his jeans. They were still a little damp and definitely tighter than when he wore them last, but he didn't have time for anything else.

Pulling away from the Wash 'N Wear, Derek missed the Camaro again. But that's was a whole other story.

Damn, it must be a Monday.


End file.
